Jingle Fever
Jingle Fever is episode 22b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Dollarnater *Lenny *Boog *Mr. Mufflin *Agent Johnson Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Dollarnater, Agent Johnson Plot Lenny sees an ad for a Frosty Mart Jingle Contest, realizing whoever writes the winning new jingle for the Frosty Mart wins one million Frosty Bucks as a prize. After Fanboy and Chum Chum come in and preform their Dollar Dance, Lenny has a vision about the boys winning the money and gets worried. He blasts the speakers right when they announce the contest so they won't know, but they find out by the ad and get Dollarnater to help. They start out by a simple rap, but several days pass and Fanboy loses his place. Chum Chum suggests using a simple jingle and Dollarnater adds a "ding" to it. Mr. Mufflin hears the jingle and comes in and sings it. Lenny gets scared and tricks Dollarnater into getting burnt by the hot dog warmer so he can erase the jingle. But this causes Fanboy and Chum Chum to forget the jingle, and they are sad. They tell Lenny that when they are sad like this, they sing a cheer-up song about the Frosty Mart. Lenny approves, and they sing Live at the Frosty Mart!, showing their love for the Frosty Mart and why they like it. When the song's over, Lenny thinks it was wierd, but Boog liked it. Suddenly, Agent Johnson comes in and tells the boys he loved their song, he made it the winning jingle, to Lenny's dismay. The song becomes the new jingle, and Fanboy and Chum Chum win one millon Frosty Bucks. Gallery 'Title Card' Jalf.jpg 4812333403_3fc6c686ed_z.jpg 4812958044_6abfaaf273_z.jpg 4812957864_7a0e87f317_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Songs *''The Dollar Dance (2nd variation)'' *''Frosty Freezy Freeze Rap'' *''Frosty Jingle'' *[[Live at the Frosty Mart!|''Live at the Frosty Mart!]] Trivia *When Fanboy asks if he was on "Freeze" or "Freezy", Lenny says he's on "Frosty", but it's just so he can stop them. *During ''Live at the Frosty Mart!, Fanboy and Chum Chum break the fourth wall by having their eyes stare directly at the screen. *When Fanboy, Chum Chum and Dollarnator slap hands, Chum Chum says "High Four". This is lamp shading the fact that characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *First episode to potray Lenny as the main antagonist. *Boog's role is limited to only two brief appearances in this episode. Continuity *Fourth episode to take place entirely at the Frosty Mart. ("Dollar Day", "Monster in the Mist", "Fan vs. Wild") *Second time the Frosty Mart is used, but Boog doesn't show up until late in the episode ("Fan vs. Wild"). Goofs *During The Dollar Dance, right after Fanboy sings "Listen up, yal", Chum Chum jumps to his left. When they come back after a few seconds and for the rest of the song, Chum Chum is on Fanboy's right. *How could the boys forget such a short jingle? *In Live at the Frosty Mart!: **When they sang "the guard against the sneeziest" both F&C's voices are heard, but Chum Chum is sneezing, not singing. **When F&C put the top hats on their heads toward the end, the side of Fanboy's hat goes over his right eye. **When Boog played his Chimp Chomp solo his hand is not on the joystick. **When they sang "We must be tiny convince store elves", the captions say "Just like a tiny convenience store lounge". Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Jungle Fever". *'Invader ZIM' - A book with Dib on the front can be seen on a book rack near the counter. *Guitar Hero-''' 'During ''Live at the Frosty Mart!, the dots that Fanboy and Chum Chum stand on look like the ones from Guitar Hero. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Fanboy Category:Lenny Category:Chum Chum Category:Dollarnator Category:Music-Themed Episodes